unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigmund
|Epithet = |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = Sig |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Age = 150+ |Gender = Male |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Puppeteer = First Lord of the Belew House (Former) |Puppeteer 2 = Irene Belew (Former) |Puppeteer 3 = Charlotte Belew |Puppeteer 4 = |Puppeteer 5 = |Magic Circuit = Gram |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Thor (Brother) |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is Charlotte Belew's automaton. Etymology Sigmund is named after , a hero in the and the king of in the of the . The word Sigmund comes from the words meaning "victory" and "protection". Appearance Sigmund is a dragon with two horns on his forehead, yellow eyes and has a body covered in steel colored scales. He has four wings across his back that resembles a butterfly's. In his usual small form, he is no bigger than a cat. His head resembles a cross between a lizard and a crocodile, but with a more noble and refined expression on his face. His eyes are rounder while his body structure resembles that of a cat's, and his upper wings pointed upwards. Whenever he transforms into his original form, he becomes roughly three meters high and eight meters long. His darker colored horns become more prominent, his face more angular with a longer chin, and his eyes sharper. Spikes line below his chin and on his spine, his body becomes more muscular, his steel scales shine with a velvety gloss, and across his back, his bigger and manlier wings with darker colored wing claws hang majestically. Personality Sigmund is a calm and composed mature dragon. He is an acute observer who is always keen about his surroundings. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on main street, the frightened crowd of students opened a path for Charlotte, as she approached. Sigmund and Charlotte had their usual banters until Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya, who were standing in the middle of the opened path, awaiting them. Raishin then taunted Charlotte into a fight, and they continued on their teasing exchange. Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing her, but Charlotte had already picked upped what Yaya had said, scoffing back at him then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya then sensed the approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball continuing its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund, carrying Charlotte on his back, flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton revived the three earlier defeated automata. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined then Yaya kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte when suddenly Witch fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then commanded Sigmund. Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, the automata being caught up in the blast and each hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin turned away and told her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but Raishin threw a smoke bomb and ran off a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund cleared the smoke away, but Charlotte let them escape. Sigmund, returned to his smaller usual size, and had his usual banters with Charlotte who set out for the cafeteria. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Angelic Element II" Facing "Angelic Element II" Anime appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Gram magic circuit : A magic circuit of the heavenly scale being a secret formula closely related to how the universe works, violating the law of the universe, allows Sigmund to annihilate and generate matter. The annihilation of matter involves the encounters between the anti-particles and the particles in the atmosphere leading to the annihilation of both, causing a strong effect, resulting to the production of , Sigmund's different types of beams of light. Matter or anything that has form can be annihilated, no matter how hard or how mirrored the object is although there are exceptions such are the Fragarach magic circuits of Shin and the Reflector Knights, and the Force Dimension magic circuit. The amount of the effect of the beam of light limits only to the amount of output released by Sigmund. The combination of the annihilation and generation of matter allows Sigmund to manipulate his mass. The generation of matter involves the conversion of the resultant of the annihilation of matter, light, into matter. A significant amount of light is needed for its conversion into matter and thus the collection of light is the dense gas-like darkness that envelops Sigmund whenever he increases his mass. The annihilation of matter is then used to decrease his mass, and thus his emission of a dazzling light. The word comes from the word "Gramr", meaning "wrath", and is 's sword in the . * : Sigmund can shoot forth a blindingly fierce torrent of light from his jaw. The violent blast of light resembles the from the dragons of legends, and the brightness of its light can scorch the retinas. The beam of light can extend up to twenty meters, and after being fired will rapidly decay, then losing its effect. * : * : * : * : Sigmund can adjust his size accordingly. When he transforms to increase his size, an indeterminate dense darkness, like a black mist, belonging to his true body begin to overflow and quickly envelop himself and the area around him. He then emerges out of it, his body changed into a increased size. When he transforms to decrease his size, he emits a dazzling light. The manipulation of mass allows him turn into various sizes; a size no bigger than a cat, a size roughly the size of a horse, back to his original size, a size bigger than his original size, or the size as large as a pool with his arm the size of an elephant. Other Abilities * : Relationships Charlotte Belew Sigmund cares about Charlotte and oftenly persistently argues with her the things about her that he would like her to acknowledge which she would oftenly fervently deny and oftenly with a threat. Henriette Belew Thor Yaya Akabane Raishin Character Art Designs Gallery Sigmund's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Sigmund's anime character profile. Charlotte Belew and Sigmund Anime Character Profile Blu-ray Disc Vol.II Booklet I.jpg|Sigmund and Charlotte Belew anime character profile Blu-ray Disc/DVD Vol.II booklet. Sigmund Anime Character Profile Blu-ray Disc Vol.II Booklet II.jpg|Sigmund anime character profile Blu-ray Disc/DVD Vol.II booklet. Trivia Quote References }} Category:Dragons Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Belew House